Making A Movie No One Will See
by goldenslider
Summary: Troy needs money, and finds out he can get a lot for doing a gay movie. Not as bad as it sounds. Oneshot Troy/Ryan


Been working on this story for the past day or so, just a quick one-shot to keep me sane while I am stuck on writing "The Time Traveller's Boyfriend". It is a bit rushed, but I think it makes sense as it is. Hope you don't mind the idea of what Troy does to get money. Can't actually remember how the idea came to me, but it turned out to be one of the quickest stories I've actually written. Not too much planning it, just wrote it as it came to me. Not an awful lot of Ryan/Troy, but that wasn't really the intention. Enjoy

* * *

Looking back, I wonder why I hadn't done anything like that before…

I was desperate for money.

That's the only reason I was doing it. Otherwise there was no way in hell I would have been in that place.

Gabriella's birthday was in a week, and I was broke. It was her eighteenth, and she kept going on about this necklace she had seen, and I knew she was expecting me to buy it for her.

Problem was that it cost $200. I know when you're in love and seeing someone fantastic, money should be no object, but come on… She didn't seem to understand that just cos I had saved up the money I made over the summer working at the Evans' estate that I still actually had the money then.

I couldn't get another job during the school year. I didn't have enough time as it was to do all my daily stuff, so my parents just wouldn't let me.

Jason told me about the place a few days before I went. Bless him, he may have been dumb at times, but when I told him I was in desperate need for money, he told me about the place.

Yeah, it freaked me out when he first said it, but as he told me more about it and what it would entail, I eventually got used to the idea.

That's why I was sitting there, sitting in this god uncomfortable chair, with cushions that didn't provide any comfort whatsoever. There was nothing about that place that could make me comfortable with what I was about to do.

I leaned forward against the desk as the man sat down opposite me. He was big, bulky with greasy hair and has these mega hairy arms that I was tempted to just up and leave right now. There's no way I would want him in it with me.

"So you're gay?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"No." I replied as hurriedly as I could, shaking my head.

"But you wrote that you wanted to be in a…"

I couldn't let him say the words.

"I don't know any gay guys, so no-one I know will see me in a gay movie." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking in my lap. "But I'm not gay."

He kept his gaze on me as I looked back at him.

"How did you hear of this place?"

I thought back, to Jason telling me. That he had been here a few times before when he needed money. That all he had to do was lie back and let someone suck him off while being filmed and he got paid $400 for it. That he also said he might consider doing something else next time to get more money.

To be honest, it sounded a bit like prostitution to me. It still does telling you about it now.

But I was **really** desperate for money.

"One of my friends told me." And when he continued looking at me, I felt I had to add more. "Jason Cross."

Recognition flashed across his face.

"I remember him. You the same age as him? We don't take anyone under 18."

I nodded, and he smiled.

"Good."

He leaned back into his chair, and crossed his legs. I later found from Jason that he done the same with him. I can still hear Jason's comment to me now, that he thought the guy done it to cover up a stiffy.

It still creeps me out thinking about it.

"So you've never had sex with a man before?"

That's when the real fear struck me.

It was the realisation that I really was there, taking to some gay film-maker about actually participating in one of them, all in the name of making some quick cash.

"I'm not gay," I said again, hoping that would be an answer to the question.

It wasn't. His lips curved into a horrible smile.

"So you said."

He brought his hands up to his face, and rubbed his chin with his left hand. He hit me with this strange glare.

"I've just thought of the perfect title for you. 'I'm Not Gay – A Straight Man's First Time'." He moved his hands up in the air in a rainbow motion, as if by doing so I would be more impressed by the words. They just creeped me out even more.

"I'm sure you'll have many people queuing up to buy it."

I had an urgent notion to get up, to leave the room and never look back.

In my head, I was running to Gabriella's house, then I was in her bedroom, and I was kissing her.

But my body couldn't or wouldn't get up from the chair. I was stuck there, listening to the grease guy talking about making a gay porn film.

Making my gay porn film…

"So are you a top of a bottom?"

I just blinked, the question going way over my head, and he had to ask again.

Still, I didn't know what he was getting at, and his sly smile turned into a wide grin.

"I picture you as bottoming myself."

All I could spit out was "huh?"

He just chuckled, and moved his hand over his chin.

"Taking it." I blinked again, still unable to say anything cohesive. "Still, I haven't seen you naked, maybe you've got the cock of a God, you might make a better top."

For the first time since I'd come in, I noticed him eyeing up my body.

"Or maybe we could do both in this one."

"I wasn't…" I finally managed to speak. "I was just wanting to do a…" I couldn't say the words. They felt so foreign in my head that I couldn't get them out my mouth.

"A what?" grease guy said, sounding a bit pissed off that he didn't get to finish his twisted idea.

"Suck." It took me a while to get the words out.

He just stared at me as if I'd told him I was an alien from Mars.

"Ah," he scratched his neck, "you're one of the pussy boys only after the bare minimum? Why settle for four hundred when you can have four thousand?"

Ok, the money was tempting. With that much, I would be okay for pretty much the next six months. I mean, it's not as if I have a lot of stuff to buy, my parents get most of it for me. But with four grand? I'd be able to move into my own place with that sort of money.

And I could get Gabriella something so much better than that necklace.

I mumbled an okay, which was obviously enough for him.

"I can come up with a script by tomorrow, but first we need some pictures."

"Pictures?"

He nodded. "Just a couple of poses so we can see that you're what we're looking for."

My body finally got up from the chair. But when he opened the door, he turned back to me.

"We're professionals here, and time is money, so if you're going to back out, do it now before I have a script and co-stars organised, okay?"

I could only nod.

So that's the first part of my secret. That I made a deal to have sex with a guy on film for money.

Hey, don't judge me.

Back then, I was really needing the money.

Gabriella didn't come over that night. I was really glad at that cos I didn't think I could sleep with her, not with what I'd be doing the next day.

That day was bad enough having grease guy talk me into actually going whole hog, but then when that camera came out and I was made to strip, all I wanted to do was run and hide.

I started wishing I'd just stuck to the "mouth-thing" as Jason put it. Not much pressure there.

But it was worth it, in more ways than one.

And at least I knew that no-one at school would ever see it.

The next day, I would be gay. Well, bisexual anyway, and besides, it's only for the money.

As soon as it was done, I'd be out of there, and it'd all be forgotten about.

Hah!

Never quite worked like that.

But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself.

The day of the shoot, I had barely slept.

And for the life of me I could not steel myself to get out of the shower and get dressed.

The whole film would be shot in about 5 hours, giving time for any errors that might happen. I was told the guy I would be partnering with was quite experienced at performing in these movies, so if I had any problems, I could ask him.

The first week after filming went by so quickly. I saw about finding a flat, and I was able to buy Gabriella the most expensive diamond necklace they had in the shop.

And, something I wouldn't have thought, I really enjoyed the experience. Yeah, looking back, it was only really meant to be a job, but I loved it. Having someone else love you like that, it felt so much better than anything I'd done with Gabriella.

The film would be getting released on some porno sites, so I knew there was no way anyone would accidentally see it in shops or anything.

I had no idea then, that a few days after, I would get a visitor at my old home, who would bring the dvd with him.

I could only say "oh my god", over and over.

And Ryan responded with "that was exactly what I first thought."

Later that night, after a lot of talking and explanation, me and him done almost exactly the same as what I'd done in the movie.

And we done it quite often afterwards too.

I can't remember exactly when we went from fuck buddies to proper boyfriends.

Could have guessed Gabriella wasn't too amused when she found out, but that's a story for another time.

Me and Ryan are about to make a movie of our own.

And this time, it'll only be us that sees it.


End file.
